Failed Escape
by lexjl
Summary: JJ and Will's daughter goes to daycare for the first time. Not the best summary, just a cute little story. I own none of the CM characters or rights.


**Another One Shot inspired my great-niece, Lily. I hope you everyone enjoys it. This is the last one shot for the day or night depending on where you are at. I have started right the next chapter to one of my other stories.**

* * *

JJ was up and getting dressed to go into the office; she was doing three consults for the team today and it was Lily's first day of daycare. Will had woke up Henry and Nick for school but left Lily sleeping before coming back into the bedroom to finished getting dressed.

"Maybe I should just take her with me." She told him as she sat on the bed.

"Jen, you were not this worried about Henry or Nick when we took them to daycare for the first time." Will turned looking at his wife.

"I know but neither of them are Lily." She replied, knowing she didn't need to say anything else.

"Okay so you have a point but she's excited to go so maybe it will that bad." He tried to reason.

Henry and Nick were both calm kids; they both listened and didn't fight with JJ and Will over things like going to bed or eating what was on their plates. Henry was now ten and still looked just like JJ; Nick was six and JJ thought he looked more like Will then her although Will would tell you the complete opposite except for the green eyes. Lily was three and completely different from her brothers; she was already more stubborn than both boys put together and she wanted things her way or no way at all and looked like Will, he could never deny her. She had brown hair that some curls in it and big green eyes but she was small for being three.

"The only way things are not going to be bad is if she takes over." JJ mumbled.

"She is your daughter so it's a possibility." He replied laughing.

"Finish getting ready, I am going to go wake up sleeping beauty." JJ standing up to walk out of the room.

"Do you want me to take her to daycare?" he asked.

"No, she will convince you to take her somewhere else." She replied before walking out the room.

/

She opened the door slowly, Lily was not fun to wake up, and JJ was surprised to find her sitting in the middle of her bed playing.

"Hey what are you doing?" JJ asked.

"Waiting you." Lily looking up.

"Are you excited to be going to daycare?" She asked.

"Me is. I get dressed." Lily jumping off her bed and going to her closet.

"What do you want to wear today?" JJ asked her.

"Pretty" as she pulled on one of her skirts.

"Okay, this skirt with the shirt Aunt Em sent you." JJ as she grabbed out the shirt.

Lily was the only girl the BAU had and to say she had a ton of clothes was an understatement.

"Boots." Lily grabbing her black ones.

"Okay, you have a full outfit. Let me pull up your hair." JJ watching as Lily went back and sat on her bed.

JJ quickly ran a brush through her hair before pulling it back in a ponytail; she was glad some of the curls were hanging from it. She then changed Lily's from her pajamas to her outfit.

"Mommy, spray." Lily told her.

"We have to go into my room." JJ standing up.

"Go." Lily as she ran out of her room.

As JJ went into the hall she noticed Nick standing by the bathroom door, looking upset

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, the one thing all of her children got from her was that they were not morning people.

"Henry won't come out of the bathroom because he needs to fix his hair for his girlfriend and I have to go real bad and need to brush my teeth." Nick explained.

"Henry you have two minutes to come out of the bathroom." As she knocked on the door.

"Nick, come with me." She told him as they went towards her room.

"You can use mine and daddy's bathroom." She told him.

"Thank you momma." As he went running past Will and Lily, who were sitting on the bed.

/

"Should I ask?" Will

"You need to talk to Henry because apparently he won't come out of their bathroom until his hair is fixed which means Nick can't get in." she explained.

"Why is he worried about his hair?" he asked.

"His girlfriend." Nick answered as he came out of the bathroom.

"Mommy spray." Lily

"I am sorry I forgot." JJ as she grabbed her bottle of hairspray.

"I still need to brush my teeth." Nick told Will.

"Okay, come on I'll get your brother and then get breakfast going." Will standing up and walking out of the room with Nick.

JJ sprayed Lily's hair quickly before taking her downstairs to help Will with breakfast. Forty-five minutes later they had the boys on the bus and JJ was putting Lily in her car seat.

"Lady Bug promise daddy you will be good." Will as he gave her a kiss on the check.

"Always." She smiled.

"Call me after you drop her off." Will before kissing JJ goodbye.

"I will be safe." She told him.

/

JJ pulled up to the daycare center, she was ready to cry and they hadn't even gotten out of the car.

"Lily, you are going to make friends but you have to be nice." JJ told her.

"Go in." Lily.

"Okay, Lily let's go in." as she opened the car door.

JJ took Lily out of the car; she held her hand to go across the parking lot. Once inside they met Lily's teachers and JJ watched for a couple of minutes, before she had to leave.

"Lily mommy's leaving now." JJ

"Bye mommy." As she came running over to give her a hug.

"Be good please." JJ whispered.

"Okay." Lily told her before running away.

JJ turned to look at the young teacher standing behind her.

"My husband and I both have our cell phones on if you need anything." JJ told her.

"We are going to be just fine." The teacher told her.

JJ slowly walked out of the classroom and went straight to her car, she was crying before she reached the driver's door, she took out her cell hitting he speed button for Will.

"Cher, how did it go?" Will

"Fine." JJ trying to not sound like she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"She told me bye and then went running off. She's not a baby anymore." She tried to explain.

"It's going to be okay, I would bet that when you pick her she is going to be thrilled to see you." He told her.

"I don't know. I mean didn't we just bring her home from the hospital." She asked.

"Jen, this is a good thing remember. We talked about her needing to be around more kids her age and she is still our baby." Will

"I know, I am being silly. Everything is going to be okay." JJ

"You are right and if you need to call me at all today just pick up your phone." Will

"Thank you. I love you." JJ

"I love you too." Will before hanging up the phone.

/

8 hours later

JJ pulled up to the daycare, she had talked to Will before living the BAU he was going to pick Henry and Nick and then grab some pizza before heading home. She walked into the daycare showing the women at the desk her id before heading to Lily's room.

"Mommy!" Lily as she ran to JJ.

"Hi, did you have fun?" she asked as she noticed the teacher walking towards her.

"I look for you." She told her.

"You looked for me." JJ repeated.

"Yes." Lily

"Mrs. LaMontagne it's good to see you." Ms. Ashley told her.

"You too. Was she good?" JJ asked nervously.

"Yes although she did try to escape a couple of times today to try to find you." Ms. Ashley.

"I'm sorry; you could have called at any time." JJ looking at Lily.

"We thought about it but the last time we called a parent to talk to a child. The child continued to cry for several hours so we try not to. Once I explained that you were coming back and told her we could start counting it down, she was okay." Ms. Ashley explained.

"Lily, please get your things." JJ as she sat her down.

"Okay." As she went running to her cubby.

"Other than trying to escape was she good?" JJ asked.

"Yes and she played really well with the other kids; it will get easier the more she comes." Ms. Ashley.

"Good I just hope it gets easier on me." JJ smiling as Lily came back over to her.

"You ready?" JJ asked her.

"Yes." Lily

"Tell Ms. Ashley bye." JJ

"Bye." Lily

"Bye Lily I will see you later." Ms. Ashley told her.

/

JJ and Lily beat Will and the boy's home and JJ had settled Lily in the living room by turning on a movie; while she cleaned up. Ten minutes later they came walking in the door.

"Boys, please put your stuff in your room." JJ told them.

"Yes mom." Henry

"I have the table set." JJ told Will.

"Okay, I'll sit the pizza there. Where is my lady bug?" Will asked.

"Right here." Lily as she came running into the room.

JJ shook her head taking the pizza's from Will, she knew Lily would want him for hold her.

"How was daycare?" He asked Lily as he glanced at JJ.

"I look for mommy." She told him proudly.

Henry and Nick walked back into the room.

"Boys please sit at the table." JJ

"You looked for mommy?" Will

"Yeah." She told him still smiling.

"She tried to escape daycare a couple of times today to come look for me." JJ told him.

Will and JJ walked to the table; he put Lily in her seat before as she started passing out the pieces of pizza.

"Tried so they managed to stop her?" he asked.

"Yes and then Ms. Ashley explained to her that I was coming back and they had to do a countdown to when I was going to be there. Can you imagine what would have happened if I would have been late?" JJ as she cute up Lily's pieces.

"She would have torn down the daycare." Henry told them.

"Buddy you are probably right." Will sitting down.

"She was good other than that." JJ sitting down.

"Did you make friends?" Nick asked.

"Yeah boys." Lilly told him.

"You made boyfriends." Henry asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Great it's already starting and she's only in daycare." Will mumbled.

"Tomorrow she will have them helping her with the great escape." JJ


End file.
